Pure, Concentrated Terror
by Woody K
Summary: Camilla, Fríge, Rhea, Lupa, Lemy, Lizy, Lacy, Fornea, and Linkle all raped Female Morgan after her capture by teaming up and gangbanging her. Request from SquidBaggerofWoomyandNgyesness.


Camilla, Fríge, Rhea, Lupa, Lemy, Lizy, Lacy, Fornea and Linkle were all raping Female Morgan after her capture by teaming up and gangbanging her. Morgan was locked in a prison camp with no way out, she tried to move her arms but they were held tight by cuffs, as were her feet. Also, her clothes were stolen, so she was naked. She begged to everyone, "Please just let me go."

Fríge simply stated, "Not even after we're done with you."

Morgan started to panic and pull against the cuff. When she looked around her cell, all of her abusers seemed ready with their clothes off and genitals fully exposed, some of them even had dildos. Camilla explained, "See, we could've already had our fun with you, but we figured it was a better idea to wait until you were awake to be able to see, hear and feel what we are going to do to you. I assure you, Morgan, that we won't leave one hole untouched. We are going to rape your pussy first. When that begins to stretch out and get too filled with our cum, we are going to fuck your asshole. Ever had it in your asshole, Morgan?"

Female Morgan shook her head. Needless to say, hearing them tell her they were going to fuck her asshole and that there was nothing she could do to stop it this time scared her worse then them raping her pussy. Rhea added, "Don't forget her mouth."

Lupa said, "Of course not. We would never forget her beautiful, sexy mouth. Before tonight is over, you will be pounded by all of us at least once, but knowing my group, probably a lot more than once."

The group laughed. Morgan started crying even louder as Camilla bent own and took one of Morgan's nipples in her mouth and Fríge took the other one. She was ashamed to admit that if she closed her eyes and imagined they were someone else, it felt really good, but then they bit down hard on the nipples. Morgan screamed and they laughed. Rhea and Lupa laughed a vicious laugh as they started kneading my breasts hard and pinching the nipples even harder than Camilla and Fríge did, Rhea taunted, "You didn't think this was going to be gentle did you? We are gonna have fun with you. A lot of fun."

While Rhea and Lupa assualted her breasts, Lemy was positioned between her legs and felt her pussy, saying, "Oh no, we can't have fun with a dry pussy. Can we, everyone?"

A chorus of no's came from all the people.

Lemy started to open Morgan's pussy lips with his fingers and started at her clit. He started to pinch and rub her clit as he worked the fingers of his other hand inside her slit. Finding her pussy hole, Lemy started to finger fuck Morgan with first two fingers, then moved up to three. The combination of him rubbing, pinching and even biting on her clit and finger fucking her was making her wet. She could even feel the wetness seep out from between his fingers. He chuckled, "That's a good little slut."

Morgan was horrified that he was able to make her wet, she could feel him starting to push inside her with his cock head, he asked, "You ready for some major penetration, baby?"

"No please don't do this."

Her plea fell on deaf ears as he rammed his cock to the hilt inside Morgan's pussy. She screamed as his cock pounded in and out of her pussy several times. Morgan was screaming so loud that Rhea had to cover her mouth. "Yeah, whore. How does this feel? Man, your pussy is tight as hell!"

The other men started stroking on their cocks and the woman fingered themselves. All of them were getting more turned on by the sight of Morgan spread spread out and sexually assualted. Morgan tried to beg, "Please get out of me!"

However, with the hand over her mouth, it just sounded mumbled. Once Lemy orgasmed in her, evil smiles spread across Lizy and Lacy's faces as they made her get on all fours. A strong punch to the side of Morgan's face made her cry out in pain as they harshly attacked her boobies by squeezing and kneading, Morgan started to feel like a cheap slut.

As Lizy and Lacy continued to rape Morgan's breasts, Fornea and Linkle raped her buttocks. After a while of them tag teaming Morgan, she could feel her battered pussy filling with cum. She had no choice but to expel her spunk out of her vagina.

Lemy got under Morgan's body and lined his prick up with her pussy hole again and with one hard upward thrust, he was back inside her. Morgan grunted as she felt his surpringly big cock fill her pussy. Then, Camilla got in front of her and shoved a dildo inside her mouth. She felt Lemy's cock tearing open her anus and burning pain she felt inside her ass obliterated the pain she felt inside her pussy and throat. Lemy laughed evilly, "I gotta break you in, slut. How do you like being fucked like the bitch you are?"

Tears were running down Morgan's face and her nose began to run as it always did whenever she cried, making it even harder to breathe. Before long, her naked body was covered in sweat and she was making sounds she had never made before. Lemy said, "Yeah, that's right, take this big cock deep in your asshole."

Morgan could feel Lemy deep deep in her bowels. The burning intense pain almost made her pass out again, but Camilla slapped her across her face, telling her, "None of that now baby. We need your cunt orgasmed...dry!"

Lemy still continued with his savage thrusts in her bottom. He finally, after another ten minutes at least, filled her asshole with his sticky cum and she felt him pull out. Morgan sighed with relief when he was finally out of her asshole completely.

Finally, everyone was done and several days later, Female Morgan died a slow and painful death soon after the rape session, later on after having many more rape sessions with the entire camp and then having a poisoned mushroom shoved down her throat and then was forced to deepthroat a camp member and be groped as her organs ruptured and she died in severe pain.


End file.
